The present invention relates generally to a rack for supporting portable storage containers.
Portable storage containers that both stack and nest with similar containers are commonly used for transporting and storing goods. Nesting is typically achieved when an empty container receives a like container therein such that there is at least some overlap between the walls of the containers. The stacking feature is typically used when an occupied container has a like container supported thereon, such that the goods stored in the lower container are preferably not contacted or damaged by the upper container. Many containers use members known as bail members to achieve the stacking feature. Bail members may typically be positioned out of the way for purposes of nesting, but then moved to a stacking position for allowing containers to be stacked thereon.
The bail members in some containers are movable among several positions, such as: a nesting position, a first stack position and a second stack position. In the nesting position, the bail members are out of the way and the upper container can substantially nest within the lower container. The bail members support containers in the first stack position at a first distance from the floor, where the upper container is not substantially nested within the lower container. The bail members also can be moved to the second stack position to support the upper container at a second distance from the floor, where the upper container is partially nested within the lower container.
One container recently developed by the assignee of the present invention provides both a low nest position and a high nest position for the bail members. In the low nest position, a container stacked thereon will nest into the container significantly, thereby minimizing the total space occupied by the two containers, while still providing a minimal clearance between the floors of the two containers for short goods stored in the lower container.
In the high nest position, a little more storage space is provided between the floors of the stacked/nested containers, such that larger goods can be stored in the lower container without contact from the upper container. In the high nest position, the bail member is oriented such that a support portion of the bail member spaced upwardly from uppermost edges of the walls. The bail member is outward of the walls of the container, thus permitting the floor and the walls of the upper container to nest significantly into the lower container. The bail member engages a ledge protruding outwardly from an outer surface of the wall of the upper container. For shorter goods that fit between the floors of the upper and lower containers, this provides a very efficient overall stacking height of the containers.
In use at a store, such as in a freezer or refrigerator, the loaded containers might each contain different products. For convenience, each of the containers should be accessible independently, so that desired product can be retrieved without unstacking and restacking all of the containers. Therefore, at times it would be inconvenient simply to stack them one upon the other.